


Like the Rain

by Azazel999 (Azazel)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki reminisces while imprisoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Rain

It begins with a few pings then a steady din quickly turns into a roaring hiss. Loki sits with nothing more to do than listen as the storm grows outside his newly appointed “quarters”. His thoughts wandering hither and yon with no conscious direction soon take him back to his youth and storms of the past. 

_The crack of lightning across the sky lit Loki’s bedchamber but it was the earth-shaking peal of thunder that woke him. Breathing hard he throws back his bedcovers and plants his feet on the smooth stone floor. The storm is howling around the palace, flashes of lightning and the subsequent boom of thunder coming so frequently it is difficult to tell when one ends and the next begins. Loki can hear the wind screaming through the shuttered windows. Tall, gilded doors open without a sound as he crosses from his room to his brother’s._

_Thor’s legs are tangled in his bed sheets just as his golden hair is tangled against his pillow. His chest heaves with each breath and he tosses his head from side to side. Loki stands at the threshold for several heartbeats wondering at the scene in front of him. In the momentary pause between lightning and thunder he hears a sound he has never heard before. Thor thrashes again and the storm rages all the stronger. Moving on cat-quiet feet Loki comes to his brother’s side. Before he can decide what to do he hears the new sound once more. Green eyes grow wide as he realizes the noise came from Thor. It had been a pitiful sound full of anguish and pain. Certainly not anything he had ever thought his brother, proud and strong as he is, capable of._

_Without thinking Loki reaches out, taking his brother’s hand. Thor bolts upright, gasping, his blue eyes wide and wild. Turning to Loki, Thor blinks rapidly as tears begin to run down his cheeks. Loki is so shocked by this he can only gape until Thor squeezes his hand and yanks Loki down against his chest. Loki feels his breath leave his lungs as Thor delivers a bone-crushing embrace. As suddenly as he began the hug Thor ends it by grasping Loki’s shoulders and shoving him away to arms length._

_“I dreamed you were gone, brother,” Thor admits with a slight hiccup._

_The storm is already beginning to calm. Loki stares at Thor, blinking slowly before saying, “I am here still and I will not leave you, Thor.”_

_Frowning, Thor darts his eyes to the door then back to Loki. Nodding he takes Loki’s hand again and slides over to make a space then pulls his brother down beside him. Thor flops back against his pillows as the last sounds of rain fade away. He wraps one arm around Loki and buries his face in Loki’s jet black hair murmuring, “No, you will not.”_

Outside the wind is picking up. The rain lashes the ground and the sky is all but black. Loki knows this will not be a short-lived cloud-burst but rather a long-lasting downpour. Sighing he allows his mind to wander once more.

_The flowers in the fields outside the city are a riot of color. In his seventeen years Loki cannot remember having seen a more abundant display. Early in the day Thor decided they should skip lessons and take advantage of the season leaving Loki little choice but to indulge him. They had dismounted and were leading their horses through a small glade surrounded on three sides by dense woods. Thor begins a tale of his exploits with the Warriors Three and the group’s latest addition, a particularly cantankerous woman named Sif._

_Loki rolls his eyes as his brother wildly gesticulates. When the tale comes round to the feats of valor the woman performed Loki can no longer hold his tongue so he remarks, “If you continue to associate with that woman people will begin to talk, if they have not already.”_

_Thor turns to Loki with one eyebrow raised, “They should talk. Sif is a great warrior and deserving of praise.”_

_Loki narrows his emerald eyes at Thor and snidely says, “That is not what I mean and you know it. Do not attempt to be deliberately obtuse, brother, it ill-suits you.”_

_Thor guffaws, “And jealousy ill-suits you, brother. It is also misplaced for I do not desire Sif nor she me.”_

_Loki snaps his jaw shut but he can feel his cheeks heat up. Turning away from Thor he mumbles, “Fine. Remain your typical boorish self and I will have the last laugh when Father and Mother are calling for a wedding feast.”_

_Groaning, Thor grabs Loki by the wrist. Loki stops walking but refuses to look at his brother. Thor sighs, “I do not need to pursue Sif when I already have what I want.”_

_Loki flinches and casts his eyes to his boots. When Thor reaches to tilt Loki’s chin up his eyes are like two chips of green sea-glass. Thor smiles and slides his calloused palm around to cup the back of Loki’s neck. Loki braces himself as Thor takes a deep breath._

_“What I want is already right here with me,” Thor quietly intones._

_Loki’s reaction is almost instantaneous. While he tries to wrest his way out of Thor’s grip he snarls, “You have had your jest now release me.”_

_Thor’s eyes go hard and his grip becomes tighter. Shaking Loki he says in a tone he is learning from his father, “I am not joking.” When Loki does nothing but continue to glare Thor huffs, “Will this persuade you, then?” Without waiting for an answer of any kind Thor crushes his mouth against Loki’s._

_Loki is as motionless as the cold stone and bronze statues in the courtyards of the city. Thor pulls away from the would-be kiss and nuzzles his brother’s cheek. The scratchy beginnings of stubble raise goose-bumps along Loki’s skin and he barely remembers to breathe. With no input from his higher functions Loki tilts his head into the caress. Thor slides his lips back to Loki’s but hovers only just touching. With a long slow blink Loki leans in to press their lips together. Thor hums into the kiss using his strong fingers to knead the muscles in Loki’s neck and shoulders._

_They remain entwined as a soft, warm Spring rain falls around them._

Snorting at the turn his memories have taken Loki stands and paces around what little space he has. Now the thought is in his mind, however, he cannot stop himself remembering another incidence of rain.

_Thor’s hand on his chest is like a brand. Loki thinks the heat of his brother’s body would be enough to melt the coldest places in Jotunheim. The cool slickness of the sheets under his back does nothing to mitigate the inferno of his brother above and inside him. The doors to the balcony have been thrown wide so the noise of the thunderstorm fills the room. Loki does not mind having the sounds of their coupling covered by rain and wind._

_They have been years at this but it does not cease to amaze him still how different he and Thor are. Golden skin shifts over hard muscle each time Thor moves within him. When Thor’s hands slide to grip his waist Loki can feel them almost completely surround him. Thor’s beard has grown in thick and though he keeps it trimmed it is not rough when he moves to kiss and lick Loki’s throat. It is as if Thor cannot taste and touch enough of Loki’s skin. He is like a honey bee in a field of newly bloomed wild flowers, flitting from one spot to the next and back again._

_The clouds light up with bolts that never touch the ground. Loki maps out the planes of his brother’s back with his fingertips before digging them into the flesh of his backside. Thor shifts his grip to Loki’s thighs, pushing them up and apart to reach a greater depth. This new angle has Thor striking the spot inside Loki that makes him see stars. Smiling at Loki, Thor slides his hands down until his thumbs rest alongside his cock. Moving his thumbs inward Thor presses them into the slight bulge just below Loki’s scrotum. With a half-aborted shout Loki spasms, his cock bobbing as it spurts over his stomach. Thor hums contentedly, releasing Loki’s thighs before resting his head against Loki’s chest. A few deep thrusts and he too is spent. Even post-coitus Thor continues to mouth at Loki’s skin leaving marks that will not fade for days or even weeks. Wrapping his arms around Thor’s broad shoulders Loki smiles and thinks he does not mind wearing those marks if they remind him of this moment and the rain._

Teeth clenched behind the cold metal he has been silenced by Loki glares at the grey clouds and falling rain. He learned, over their time together, how to read his brother’s mood in a storm. This is no mere seasonal weather pattern. This is Thor’s doing. In this storm there is naught but grief and anger. Loki knows when next he sees Thor they may no longer be brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by Clint Black.


End file.
